Merry Christmas Bella, love Emmett
by vampgrl4ever
Summary: Bella has no family anymore. Carlisle meets her at work feeling something wasn't right and Emmett steps up to make her christmas the best ever. Merry Christmas! Bella/Emmett REVAMPED
1. First Day at work

**I do not own twilight. this is fan fiction story only. Pure Christmas Fluff! Something really different. I hope you like it! Bella/Emmett, Rosalie/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Carilsle/Esme**

_Charlie had left Forks when Bella moved back. He didn't want her in his life, but Bella never told that to anyone. She didn't get along with mother and her step-dad either. Her mother just wanted to travel and didn't want to have any responsibilities. Bella had only been back in Forks a couple of weeks when Charlie packed up and left. He left her three days ago. He called one of his buddies at the department and told them to take over because he was leaving for a while. No one else knew. Bella was pretty upset and shook it off as she applied to get the nursing position at the hospital. It was either the hospital or the nursing home and preferred the hospital._

It had been a horrible couple of days, Christmas was just a week away and it was going to be lonely again. Christmas music played throughout the hospital in different nurses' work areas. The counters, doors and rooms where all decorated in the holiday spirit. Today was Bella's first day to work at this hospital, she hated all this christmas stuff which made everyone so happy and float around singing. She wasn't happy, hadn't been a happy person in a while. She heard nurses' whispers about this Dr. Cullen being so cute and all, Bella laughed to herself shaking her head. She was only interested in doing her job, a good one.

The ER was nuts today, she had helped so many people she lost count by now. The weather was cold and sleeting, ice in driveways and porches caused lots of people to fall breaking their ankles, legs and arms. Bella hadn't really paid attention to others around her working, only on what was going on with her patients. She had worked through her lunch break trying to keep busy to forget her home life. She had walked close to a window, eyes darted outside noticing it was getting darker then checking her wrist watch, it was time for her shift to end. Wow what a fast day she thought heading around the nurses station, her body met another hard body dropping a file that was in her hand "Oh geez. I'm so sorry."

A blond handsome Doctor bent down grabbing the scattered papers "I'm sorry Miss. I wasn't paying attention." She bit her lip as he stood back up handing her the papers, his golden eyes met her dark ones. "Um. Thank you Doctor..." searching for his name badge "Cullen."

He gave her a smile that made her feel at ease. "By the way, Nurse Swan, you have done a terriffic job today. I haven't met a nurse like you in a very long time. You're quick to react and the patients have given nothing but great comments to me about you." Carlisle could feel something different about her and wasn't quiet sure what it was. "Are you Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Just call me Bella please" getting nervous "Sorry Dr. Cullen I really have to go now" giving him a soft half smile she hurried out down the long white hall to the back of the hospital leaving Carlisle with his mouth open standing there. Most of the nurses would have just stood there drooling if he talked to them or stalked him around the hospital and she wasn't like that at all which made him more curious.

* * *

Bella grabbed her thick dark blue jacket, slipping it on then headed out the back entrance where her bike was parked chained to a tree. Charlie had flattened her tires and taken his truck with all the furniture when he left. Leaving her a empty old house. She would have to work more to buy a new car, her car wasn't worth buying tires for, the bike would do just fine. Bella got on the dark blue bike and headed to the grocery store to pick up a few little things. Christmas lights hung all outside the store, looked pretty but not interesting to her. "I'll be glad when this holiday is over with and everything is back to normal. A basket hung on the front of the bike, so it would hold a few bags of groceries. She wasn't much of a big eater so frozen dinners were fine with her. Probably why she only weighed barely a 100 pounds. Arriving at the store, she got her needed items and checked out. She placed the bags in the basket and got back on the bike, slowly heading down the street to her house.

Carlisle was heading home when he saw someone on a bike riding in the middle of winter. He was curious and his black mercedes slowed as he got closer. Once beside the person, he reconized who it was and let his window down "hey Bella it's freezing out there and it's getting dark, please let me give you a ride?"

"No thanks Dr. Cullen. I'm good. I don't live very far" she heard him sigh. Motioning with her hand "See, there's my house. See. I'm fine." She smiled to herself thinking she must look like a goob riding the bike, but oh well she didn't care. No one cared for her, the smile left her face.

Carlisle shook his head "okay Bella, well, I'll follow you home." He did. She wasn't too thrilled, not wanting him to try to come in and seeing there were no furniture, no bed. Just a bathroom and a stove that worked, not heat that worked. Soon it would be fixed, once she got a couple more checks. She was saving up, the job was nice paying. Carlisle pulled the car to a stop in her drive watching her hurry to the door "thanks Dr. Cullen." Carlisle slid of out his seat and was walking towards her when she propped the bike against the house and grabbed her bags "Bella. Are you okay?"

"Yes Sir. Just tired and I don't want to be a bother to anyone."

His eyes noticing through the light curtains that the house was completely vacant, her hands nervously turned the key in the lock but wouldn't open the door yet. Where was Charlie? His golden eyes looked around seeing her tires flattened. Damn. What the hell? "Call me Carlisle, please. Look, do you need help with your tires? I can have my sons come over and..."

"No. It's fine. seriously. I have to be at work extremely early in the morning. I told Nurse Dixon I would cover for her and then do my shift. I like helping people and I don't have anything else to do too, so I'm about to go to eat and go to bed. Thank you so much Carlisle."

No one ever had said no to Carlisle or try to make him leave. What was wrong with him? Losing his smooth vampire skills? He nodded in confusion "Okay Bella. Well, here is my number, call me if you need anything" he walked closer writing a number on the back of a card, handing her a white business card with his phone number on it. "This is my wife Esme's number on the back too incase you can't get me. I'm sure she will be thrilled to meet you and my 5 children."

"Thrilled to meet me? No one wants me around" she mumbled under her breath lightly but of course Carlisle could hear every word. She smiled "that would be nice Dr. Cullen" she figured that was just something he said to try to make her feel welcomed in Forks. Oh well. It wasn't working. She had to get her life together and quick. Her mind flashed back to the abuse she had taking from her mother and her step dad and she winced, Carlisle noticed "Bella?" she shook the memory "oh sorry. Good night Dr. Cullen" she shut and locked the door behind her quickly. Keeping her back to the door listening as his car door shut and he back out of the drive leaving. She wanted to cry but took several deep breaths. Oh how I hate Christmas. Looking around the room at the empty house before heading to te kitchen to heat up a tv dinner in the oven.

* * *

Carlisle drove home calling Esme, telling her he needed a family meeting as soon as he got there. They were all waiting in the kitchen when Carlisle arrived. "Hey guys" he walked on in and began explaining what had happened. Emmett looked up "wait. Is she dark brown hair and really tiny? I saw her walking from the store two days ago." Alice nodded "I'm saw her too! There is something different about her. I want to meet her." Emmett smiled "She is beautiful! I'll help her with her tires, no on can resist my charms." Rosalie laughed giving Edward a quick kiss to his cheek "go for it Emmett!"

Carlisle paced "something is not right about her situation. I mean, it's Christmas, she has no family and seems lonely. Looks like Charlie left and took everything, leaving her with nothing at all, just a vacant house."

Emmett smiled "I'll change that. Let me sneak over and see what I can find out about her." With a flash he was out to the door running fast to a peak in on Bella to make sure she was really okay. What he found distrubed him.

Emmett snuck around the back of Bella's house, peaking through the windows seeing no furniture anywhere, house looked cold and fridged inside. "what the hell? You got to be kidding me." golden eyes hadn't spotted Bella yet so he climbed a tree by the house and got up to a window on the second floor. He looked in quietly seeing a Bella shivering on the bedroom floor with only her clothes and a jacket covering her. Panic hit Emmett hard, "no one should live like this." He didn't know what to do, eyes looked from one corner of the room to the other. There was nothing. Jumping down, taking a check of the outside heater unit, finding it was broken he proceeded and fixed it quickly, seeing only a part was loose. Smilimg to himself "now she would at least stay warm." Muscular legs carried him back up the tree , tricky fingers got open her bedroom window sneaking in to find the heater controls and turned it on as she slept, warming the house.

He walked back over to where she was laying on the cold hard floor, watching her carefully before leaning down catching her sweet scent which set a small smile on his face. She was so tempting even sleeping. Boy was he in trouble. Emmett wanted to touch her so bad, let her know he was there wanting to help her, to be her hero. He always wanted to save the day, make someone happy, someone that was his mate. Tomorrow he would make a call, buying her furniture for the house and having it delivered since she would be at work most of the day like Carlisle said he mentioned to him. He was going to take care of her.


	2. Meeting Emmett

The house warmed quickly. Bella woke up when her cell phone alarm went off at 4am, jumping up then noticing how warm the house was "I thought that thing was broken" shaking her head she was certainly glad it was on now. It was freezing outside. Scurring around to clothes in a suitcase, she grabbed a pink set of scrubs and went to the bathroom. The shower was really hot, steaming up the bathroom. Bella bathed and washed her hair. Bella hurried and dried her hair then applied her makeup perfectly before putting on her nice fitting scrubs. Grabbing a scarf placing it around her neck for extra protection from the cold then slipped on a jacket, zipping up the front and pulled the hoodie over her head "I'm ready to go now." She almost forgot, running to the fridge getting a tv dinner for her lunch time, placing it in a plastic grocery store bag, then proceeded out the front door with keys in her hand shutting and locking the door behind her.

* * *

"Good morning Bella!" a deep friendly voice called out from a chair on the porch. She jumped at the sight of a a dark haired, golden eye, muscle man sitting there in jeans and a dark green jacket zipped up with a smile "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I am driving you to work this morning. Dad told us you were riding a bike because of your car tires. So I can take you to work and fix your tires or I can take you to work and still fix your tires. It's your choice." Emmett smiled seeing her silent, "by the way, I'm Emmett. Dr. Cullen's middle son, there's 3 of us boys and 2 girls." standing slowly so it wouldn't scare her.

Bella was taken back by him, "Nice to meet you Emmett. How long have you been out here? Aren't you freezing?" noticing his eyes were golden just like Dr. Cullen's were. That was of course way different than anyone she had ever met, so she knew this Emmett guy wasn't lying about that. She tension eased. He was really cute. Nice big smile, big muscles, dark hair her fingers itched to touch, she shook off the rest of her thoughts, he was only being nice for his dad.

Emmett chuckled "I'm good, but we should go so you don't get sick in his weather, my jeep is nice and warm for you" flashing a millon dollar grin. "Come on" extending his elbow for her to walk with him, being a gentleman.

Bella smiled and just went along with it. Maybe today was looking up.

Emmett walked her to the jeep and opened the door for her. She smiled and got in with her plastic bag in hand. He hurried around, got in and drove off. "So what's in the bag?" his golden eyes taking in everything detail about her, the sound of her voice was fasinating to him.

"Just lunch. I'm pulling a double shift today" checking the clock on his radio, it was now 5am, she had to put there at 6. "I work until 11 tonight" she noticed him flick his tonuge out to wet his lips "but it's okay. I don't mind working so late."

"Dad says your one of the best nurses he has ever worked with. Coming from my dad, that says a hell of lot" chuckling softly.

Bella liked the way he laughed. Okay, so she liked everything about Emmett so far. "That's really sweet he said that."

"You have any plans for Christmas next week?" Emmett just went for it.

"Actually. I don't know yet" she hated this subject. There wasn't anyone around. "I umm I.." okay she couldn't lie to him but she wasn't going to tell him her lonely story either. "Not sure, Emmett" flashing him a unassuring smile.

His golden eyes watched the road, feeling her voice tense at the subject. Carlisle was right, something wasn't right and this bothered him so bad. He didn't quiet know what to say but he wanted her to leave feeling good. "Well, you can't go anywhere then. You can't leave me all long on Christmas."

She couldn't help but smile, "you have a big family Emmett."

"So. I want you there too. It'll break my sweet little heart if you don't hang with me. I mean, really break my heart. What do you say?"

She finally giggled softly hearing him beg for her attention.

He laughed pulling up the hospital "I want to take you out" he smiled "I mean, if you would go out with me. I think you're really beautiful and I like you a lot already. I might have to fight my sister off, because she is going to want to take you shopping like all the time. I'm not fond of sharing" he laughed making her laugh. "You have to meet the family. Are you working tomorrow?" He drove up to the front entrance giving her door to door service, putting the jeep in park.

"Actually, I am off tomorrow but you don't have to..."

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at lunch tomorrow but I can't promise when I'll bring you home."

She laughed feeling like she just couldn't say no to him. He was so charming, she liked him already for some reason "you know what? Okay. Sure. Sounds fun to me" glancing out the window seeing the hospital then back at him "thank you Emmett for picking me up for work." She wasn't for sure how she would get home, but she would just cross that bridge when she got there. "See you later" giving him a smile then opening the door

"See you at 11pm. I'll be waiting right here when you get off to drive you home." This guy was real smooth. She liked him "okay." she giggled then got out, disappearing into the hospital. He smiled to himself, his nose taking in her sweet honey smell that lingered in the jeep from her skin.


	3. The Cullen Way

Emmett pulled away from the hospital calling Carlisle to let him know how it went. Emmett chuckled because she had told Carlisle 'No' when he asked to help her, but of course she couldn't say "No' to him. He chuckled as he spoke to Carlisle telling him everything that happened. He drove back to Bella's house to check out that piece of junk car she was driving. It didn't look very safe from the distance he saw it at earlier.

At the hospital. Carlisle headed on in around 6pm, it was dark already outside, looking like it was about to sleet a little more. Heading down the hall when he heard Bella's voice loudly and upset. Walking a little faster, seems no one was rushing around nothing was flying down the hall. So fight or emergency?

Carlisle focused in on what Bella was saying, "I NEED HELP NOW!" yelling, trying to get the man to wake up. Then yelled at the nurses after getting up to see what they were staring at down the hall, it was Carlisle. Bella ran back to the man, hoovering over him as she yelled at the nurses "Excuse me! Stop drooling over Dr. Cullen, who is happily married with 5 kids and get your asses over here now!" When Carlisle heard that, his steps got a lot quicker, getting down that long white hall.

Bella had grabbed some equipment and hurried back, bending down on the ground just Carlisle got to her and the man. She was taking his pulse rate and blood pressure when Carlisle bent down by her "Dr. Cullen, his blood pressure is sky rocket." She read off his vitals. Carlisle nodded "stay right here, don't move." He quickly moved from her grabbing a empty bed, a male nurse came around the corner seeing what was going on and ran over helping as the other nurses watched in envy at how Bella and Carlisle got along great together. The three of them picked up the man and placed him gently on the empty bed. Bella let Carlisle and the other nurse take the man off.

* * *

It was 9pm now, Bella had worked all day and the ER was finally calm. She was starving when Carlisle walked up "nice job today" smilling. "I heard you haven't stopped all day. You must be starving. Let me take you to the caffeteria and get you some good food. Emmett said you brought your lunch, but I checked the Fridge in the breakroom and it's still there, so come on." He placed his hand on her lowered back ushering her down the hall.

"I still have two hours left. I need to let them know where I'm going" stopping in front of him turning around.

HIs face lit up with a smile "I already took care of it. You're off duty now. I just want to make sure you eat before my son comes to pick you up" placing his arm around her waist, turning her around, pushing her again on her lower back. Nurses looked so jealous, which he thought was funny. He urged her to the elevator and pushed the 1st floor button. Bella had been working in the ER since she started. The doors opened and they both got in quietly. Her eyes glanced over him, something was different, she just couldn't put her finger on it yet. He looked over at her, noticing her mind was turning. He wished Edward could be there right now to read her mind. Ooh, if he could get Edward around her to read her mind, he could find out what was going on with her. The doors opened breaking both their thoughts.

The lady gave Carlisle a free plate of food for Bella. Somehow Carlisle glamoured her too, she was like 75 years old and had been working at the hospital since she was 21. Nice lady. Bella smelt the food. It smelt so good. It was baked chicken breast, a lot of mash potatoes with cheese and green beans. She hadn't had much real food in a long time. Carlisle sat her down in a quiet booth in a corner so he could try to talk to her in private. "Thank you Carlisle" she began to eat slowly. He wasn't eating "You're not eating?"

"No sweetheart. I ate before I got to work" smiling. He slid from the booth for a moment and removed his white coat laying it on the seat by him making him seem like a regular person and not a doctor in his light blue shirt and black slacks, he slid back in across from Bella, hands clasped on top of the table and began small chat with her to make her more comfortable with him.

Emmett got the text from Carlisle, telling him he got Bella off work now and was going to get her something to eat. Emmett was already close to the hospital so he came on. Emmett walked in heading for what he called the Lunch Room. Nurses watched him walked in the ER, they knew he was Dr. Cullen's son. They were all smiles. He laughed and found where Carlisle and Bella were. He decided to join in the charade, grabbing a huge roast beef sandwhich, chips and a drink before walking up "well...well.." he smiled big "wow Bella your food looks better than mine. He scooted her over and sat by her looking closer at her food. Carlisle chuckled.

Bella giggled then poked her fork with a little bit of mash potatoes on it, toward him "touch mine and I'll fork you" he quickly grabbed her wrist then leaned over licking her fork clean. "You didn't just lick my weapon?"

He laughed "fork. It's a plastic fork in fact. How much damage can you do with one of those?" laughing, eyes danced over at Carlisle then back at Bella with a huge smile "okay, sorry, so you can lick my sandwhich? Fair?" long fingers picked it up pushing it towards her "go ahead." Carlisle tried not to bust out laughing, covering his face with his closed fist, elbows propped on the table.

Bella bit her lip unsure what to do, "okay." she grabbed his sandwhich taking a bite out of it.

"Hey! I said lick not bite."

"well. Seems like you play unfair, so I have to step it up to beat you but I'll let you have a bite of whatever you want on my plate."

Carlisle was amused, those two were perfect for each other. About time Emmett met a nice girl that could keep him on his toes. Emmett chuckled eyeing her plate then looking back in her eyes, still holding his sandwhich then took a big bite of the big sandwich. Emmett just wanted to make her feel at ease with him. Carlisle smiled at Emmett with a nod letting him know this was a great idea. Bella and Emmett finished up eating, like he needed to eat anyway but he did it to blend in. They all laughed and talked about different things so Bella would open up more. They sat there a hour and a half, Carlisle slid out of the booth, "I should get back to work now. Thank you Bella for the company. I'll see you both later." Emmett nodded at Carlisle "see ya Pops!" Bella smiled "bye Carlisle. Thank you." He smiled walking off leaving the two to talk.

Bella softly elbowed Emmett was sitting next to her "are you still taking me home or do I have to walk in the cold dark night by myself?" she joked.

He smiled turning towards her taking her cheek with his hand pulling her to his lips, kissing her softly then broke the kiss but not moving from her mouth just yet. His lips begged for one more kiss. She could feel it, her eyes still closed his sweet breath against his lips, she made the slight move pressing her lips back to his again. The sensation sent them both in a whirl wind. She didn't want to stop, letting her hand come up to the back of his neck wanting more of him. He deepened the kiss forgetting where he was at, hands tugged at her waist. He needed them both in a more open spot. He softly broke the kiss whispering "Bella. God. That was extreme." She nodded breathlessly. He pulled back from her searching her eyes, making sure he didn't do anything to hurt her. Her dark eyes sparkled. "Let's get you home. I'm sure you're exhausted. Plus, you need to be ready for tomorrow. I've got serious plans for us."

She giggled "sounds great to me." He slid out of the booth extending a hand to help her out then grabbed up their trash and threw it away. Extending his elbow to her "shall we?" She giggled "We shall" taking her arm, wrapping it around his and they headed out.

* * *

Ten minutes later Emmett pulled up at Bella's house, walking her to the door. He knew what had happened while she was at work. She was going to find all the new furniture he bought and had delievered. He didn't want her to know it was him. He smiled "I better let you get showered and some sleep. See you tomorrow." kissing her again, not wanting stop but tonight wasn't the night for him to come in. He broke the kiss, again leaving her breathless "good night. Hope you enjoy your findings." chuckling and ran to his jeep then waved as he got in and drove off.

Bella stood there confused, then turned around unlocking the door, she walked in and almost fell out "OH MY GOD! Where did this come from?" Couch, love seat, two recliners, coffee and two end tables, kitchen table and chairs, 10 white bath towels and rags folded, laying on the kitchen table for her . She thought maybe she was in the wrong house, but her key worked. Nope. This was her house but where did all this nice new...Emmett! He did this! How could he? She calmed down trying to think straight. It was all so beautiful, she didn't deserve this. She picked up her cell and tried to call Carlisle. He didn't answer. She tried the other number, his wife.

Esme answered "this is Emse." Bella took a deep breath "Ms. Cullen? This is Bella Swan..." before she could say anything else Esme giggled "Oh sweetheart, you just found your early Christmas gifts?"

Bella was stunned "my? how did you know?"

Esme laughed "we just know sweetie. I hope you like it. Carlisle found out what Charlie did to you. Seems my husband and my son really are intrigued with you. I heard so much, I can't wait to meet you tomorrow."

"I can't accept this Ms. Cullen. This is so expensive and i don't have the money to pay you back yet." Bella still in shock, walking up stairs seeing a king size bedroom suite with a complete pink plaid comforter set, her bathroom was stocked with supplies, and her closet had all of her clothes hung up with a ton more extra clothes that Alice and Rosalie had shopped for.

"Please Bella, call me Esme and it's a gift. We don't want you to pay us back. Just making you happy is payback enough. See you tomorrow" Esme giggled in the phone then hung up before Bella could refuse. Bella started to cry. She couldn't believe this. All this stuff belonged to her now. Now she couldn't wait for Emmett to come pick her up and meet his family.


	4. The Fam

Bella showered in the hot shower, bathing with the new Bath and Body works bath wash that was left for her on the side of the tub. She loved the way it smelt. Bella took her time then dried her hair and straigthened it with a straightening iron. He had been wearing full and big waves, today it would be extremely straight. She finally applied her light coat of make up then walked to the closet searching through tons of clothes at were hung up. Her fingers pulled out a purple and white striped low cut, long sleeve soft cotton top that was fitted "perfect." Tossing it oer her head and pulling her arms through, then pulled it over her stomach "I think this could be my favorite." smiling to herself. She grabbed a light colored pair of designer jeans and held them up "I like these. I wonder if they fit?" Pushing down the cotton pajama bottoms, stepping out the quickly stepping into the jeans which fit her perfectly too. She hurried to the mirror to check herself out "oh yeah, I look good." Now she was in search of her short black boots and she was done.

She made eaten breakfast a hour early and was now watching tv, sitting on her new plush couch when she heard Emmett pull up. Her stomach filled with butterflies when she opened the front door seeing him in a thick white long sleeve shirt, jeans, topped off with a fitted black leather jacket, walking toward her "how did you sleep beautiful? Wow. You look hot!" a big smile on his face.

"Thank you! I love everything. This is such a huge surprise. I never.."

Emmett's hands slipped around the back of her neck, beneath her hair and cut her words off with a kiss. He pulled back a few minutes later "your welcome. Are you ready to go?"

Bella nodded suddenly really feeling nervous "yes but one more thing first" giggling.

He smiled raising an eyebrow "what's that?"

Bella pulled him back to her and kissed him again. He moaned softly into the kiss, she deepened it teasing him with her tongue. His grip latched on her waist pushing her back inside, shutting the door with his foot, not breaking the kiss. Her arms flung around his neck, pulling him closer to her body, he pushed her backwards to the couch. His cool hands detached from her waist, heading under the back of her shirt to the soft skin on her lower back. Breaking the kiss, his mouth found her jawline, running down her neck. Bella loved his touch, he was so strong but gentle. His cell phone rang from the holder on his belt loop. He groaned pulling back, a hand moved from Bella pulling out his phone reading the caller id "Alice."

Bella giggled "guess we better get going then."

* * *

He drove them back to the Cullen's house. Bella couldn't believe how huge and gorgeous it was "Emmett this is an amazing house. It's so beautiful." He smiled and pulled up, parked. Before Emmett got out, Bella's door was opened, she looked and it was Carlisle. "Morning Bella" smiling with an extended hand. She took it and got out before hugging him tight "thank you so much for everything." Carlisle smiled "it was Emmett's idea, we just helped." Her face lit up hearing that.

Carlisle extended his elbow, "Come on. Everyone wants to meet you" she looked at Emmett was was grinning like there was some sort of inside joke, Bella smiled and took Carlisle's arm. Emmett followed behind them as they walked in. Bella's eyes glanced over seeing 3 ladies and 3 guys waiting eagerly.

A small pixie looking one walked straight up and hugged her "I'm Alice. I'm glad you came today."

Carlisle smiled, "Alice." He pointed over to the others "this is my wife Esme." Esme walked over and hugged her "nice to meet you sweetie. You're going to feel at home here." Carlisle kept going "This is Rosalie." Rosalie smiled, walked up and hugged her "hey Bella. Emmett can't stop talking about you." Bella smiled but before she could speak Carlisle walked her over "This is Jasper and that is Edward." Both guys stood from the couch and came over shaking her hand with smiles. Carlisle turned her back to him, "please make yourself at home."

Alice giggled walking back to her, "I'll show you around." Alice stole Bella away taking her throughout the house.

Rosalie and Jasper pulled Emmett to the side. Rosalie smiled "she is pretty Emmett." Jasper nodded "her feelings for you are true. She does like you a lot and feels comfortable with you. We have to do a test Emmett. We're going ask her about Charlie. I want to see what emotion comes off of that."

Carlisle walked over "I think that would be good Jasper. Where is Edward?" turning around.

Edward heard his name and came from the kitchen were Esme was making a snack for Bella, a weird look was all over his face. "What's up Pops?"

Carlisle questioned "I would like to know what thoughts go through her head when Jasper mentions Charlie. Please."

Edward shook his head "that will be a little difficult" a strange look on his face.

"Why?" Emmett softly said "I worry about her. I want to make sure she is okay."

Golden eyes fousced on Emmett "I understand. I've been trying since she pulled up to the house. I can't hear anything from her. Almost like she doesn't think. It's blank." Edward looked around the room then back at Carlisle "either I'm losing my touch or she is something special."

Carlisle nodded, "Oh wow. I've thought the same thing since I met her at the hospital. She doesn't stare at me like nurses do, she's mostly ignored all of my abilities."

Rosalie listened quietly, "maybe there's too much on her mind."

"No way. I would know that. What about you Jasper?" Edward looked over at him.

"I can feel her emotions and very strongly." Jasper said expressionless. "I think I should just hang back and see what I can get from her feelings."

After a bit, Alice brought Bella back to the livingroom. Emmett smiled slipping a arm around her waist pulling her next to him as Esme walked in from the kitchen "I made some snacks. bella are you hungry or thirsty?" Bella wasn't too hungry "maybe just a little, but a glass of water would be great."

Esme smiled, Emmett pulled Bella towards the kitchen, everyone followed. this mysterious girl could only be sensed by Jasper. They all sat down around a kitchen table. Bella was surprised to see they all had came too. Jasper sensed she was nervous by them all being there. He sent calming emotions to her.

Carlisle began small talk. They all joined in making her feel at home. Finally Carlisle pops the big question "how's Charlie doing?" fear ran through her body, cold and hard.

Jasper jerked and stood up quickly to shake it off the feeling of horror, plain out fear.

Edward and Rosalie, look over casting Jasper a 'what was that' expression.

Carlisle noticed but kept going seeing she was speehless "I was just wondering. I thought maybe he was visiting your mother and step dad for like a early holiday trip" pain shot through like needles.

Jasper couldn't take it what was radiating from her. He had to make himself busy somehow. Walking over to the sink, Jasper washed his hands.

Bella shook her head not noticing anything out of the ordinary going on "umm Carlisle. I don't know." Jasper sent her emotions to make her talk and boy did Bella let it fly out "My mother and step dad were too busy to deal with me so I came back to stay with Charlie, he didn't want a daughter so he packed up and left, slashing my tires in the process so I wouldn't try to follow him like a lost puppy. His last words to me was 'the house is paid for, so keep it and don't follow after me. I don't need a tag along." tears started to fill her eyes and her hand went over her mouth "I can't believe I just said that out loud."

Emmett pulled her to him letting her cry. Rosalie and Alice hung their heads then looked at Jasper knowing he made her talk. Jasper was upset too. Not one had made him feel pain like that, ever. She needed to let it out to help her heal inside.

Carlisle gave Jasper a nod. The room cleared out, everyone went to the living room leaving Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Emmett. They talked for a long while. Bella now feeling a whole lot better, getting it all out of her system. This was excatly what Carlisle wanted her to do. Esme brought Bella some food to eat while they sat there. Finally the subject changed to more bighter topics. Bella now feeling a lot better about herself and the situation. "So do you think you could still help me pick up new tires for my truck? I just don't have another truck to pick up new ones in or I would have done it already. I know how to change one."

Rosalie walked in hearing that question "I'm the machanic of the family. I thought you'd never ask." Bella giggled "really?" Rose laughed "yes. I'll help you."

"Hey! I know how to change tires too." Emmett spoke out.

Rosalie pushed her blonde hair strand from her shoulder, behind her "I know, but I'm better and faster than you Bro."

They all laughed. Carlisle and Esme were so happy everyone was getting along. He was worried about Jasper, seems Bella threw him for a loop earlier. Edward came in "hey Bella. Catch" throwing her keys "what's this too?" He laughed "Rosalie has a shop in the back were she works on our vehicles. We always keep tires laying around. She believes in changing them every 2 months."

Rosalie laughed "the way you drive, you need them changed every week." She giggled then looked at Bella. "Let's go check and see if I have the size that your truck takes. What model is it?" Rosalie took Bella out back "I'm sure I have some extras to get you up and running. It'll save money and last a while anyways. If you drive as slow as you ride your bike, then you should be good a very long time." Bella giggled.

Edward met them outside later with his truck placing 4 tires in the back. There were still several tires left. Rosalie was glad, she'd been trying to get Edward to clear those things out of her shop for months. "come on Bells! Let's go!" Emmett pulled his keys from his pocket with a smile and they all headed back to Bella's giving her four new tires. Rosalie checked the truck out while making sure it was running okay. Everything looked good to her so after a little more chatting she and Edward headed back home.

Bella hugged Emmett tight "I can't thank you enough for everything. This has so far been the best week of my entire life."

He already had better plans for her but he wasn't telling yet. He just smiled and kissed her "I'm glad." She looked around "I really need to go to the store and do a little shopping." Emmett smiled "alright. I am going to head back. I got a couple of things to do then I'll call you in a bit okay?" He kissed her again by her truck "be careful Bella. "

She smiled "I will do."


	5. You Should KNow

Bella left for the store. She was gone a while before returning home filling up the pantry with food items and her fridge. She also managed to buy a couple of cheap but cute paintings for the walls, several gallons of paint and brushes. If she was going to live in this house alone, she was going to make it her own. She had baking her favorite pecan pie in the oven while she moved furniture away from the walls and laying down plastic on the floors. Bella turned up the heat in the house, pulled her long dark hair in a pony tail, put on old plaid shorts and a white fitted t-shirt.

After an hour she had half the living room painted a light golden yellow, since it was just plain pale white. The golden color made the room really pop and gave a happy look. Emmett had called her at the store to check on her but she didn't tell him she was going to be remodeling, he said he would call later and try to come by tonight. Bella hurried another hour into it, she had completed the living room and had opened another can of paint, painting the small kitchen a brighter yellow. Giggling, her eyes looked at the finished product, "nice!" The door bell rang. Bella had paint in her hair, on her hands but not a drop of the floor. She sat the paint brush in the sink to wash it out in a few minutes. Looking cute with her paint spotted hair, she opened the door "Emmett! I'm not done yet." giggling.

"With what?" moving past her protective door stance, golden eyes saw furniture and the floor covered in plastic with new wall colors, "I like that a lot! You've been a busy little bee today" placing his arm around her shoulders walking with her towards the kitchen.

"Yes. It needed brightening up. I'll have to work on the rest of the other rooms one at a time now. I've spent three hours doing these two" smiling walking to the sink washing the brush out "so what are you doing here so early?"

"The gang is on the way over. They have to ask you something" he chuckled.

"Ask me something? And with a chuckle, this sounds like you're up to something else..." Bella laughed, placing the wet clean brush on a rag on the counter. "and just what would this be about big man?"

Walking to her "Ooh I like that name coming from your lips" leaning down he kissed her gently, hands resting on her waist, then pulled back "not going to tell." Emmett moved from her, heading to pick up "Since you're done with these rooms now, I'll clean up."

She shook her head, "I can do it. Just let me wash my hands." Hurrying to the kitchen, washing and drying her hands before returning to the living room seeing it was already cleaned, pausing seeing Emmett sitting on the couch leaned back with his leg crossed "hey! How did you do that so quickly?"

"I am one smooth dude" Emmett joked then pointed at the door "and that my dear would be the family arriving.

Bella looked at the door then walked over seeing them just now pulling in "how did you know that?"

"I got great hearing" chuckling to himself, he just loved to show off. Especially after she finds out tonight what they are.

"I'll say. No wait, you cheated. They texted you and told you" she laughed.

He shook his head, "I didn't think of that, but nope they didn't."

* * *

She shook her head, opening the front door, watching them getting out. It was getting dark outside now and snow began to fall a little more. Reminding her Christmas was two days away. "Hey everyone, come in. It is a little messy, well was until Emmett cleaned up. I was repainting my walls. Giving it a little Bella touch."

Carlisle smiled, kissed her cheek before he hugged her "looks nice sweetheart." Esme hugged her tightly then Alice, Edward, Jasper and Rosalie. Bella walked over to Emmett who was still sitting on the couch, he grabbed her hand pulling her to sit in his lap. Bella put her arm around his neck, fingers playing in his hair. Everyone took a seat leaving Carlisle to stand.

Carlisle smiled at Bella, "this is our first family meeting with you. We do this from time to time. Our family is really close and we protect each other. We have something we would like to share with you." Pausing a moment letting that sink in her brain. "From the first time we met and I ran into you at the hospital I knew there was something different about you Bella. You are very special and I felt very protective of you. I still do. Emmett …"

Emmett chuckled lifting his chin up high like reciting Romeo and Juliet "is in love with you…"

Carlisle smiled, everything chuckled, "thanks Emmett" so he didn't have to say that part "and everyone feels you should be a part of the family. Esme and I want to adopt you as a daughter, if you would like. I mean you are old enough and don't have to do such a thing, but we really want to."

Bella had tears streaming down her face, noticing everyone looked thrilled for her. She wasn't use to anyone wanting her, much less actually having a family who cared. "But then I would be kin to Emmett and couldn't date him?"

Carlisle laughed "No sweetheart. You two can date." Everyone chuckled causing Bella to glance at them then back at Carlisle. "There's much you need to know about our family. Alice and Jasper are married, Rosalie and Edward are married and of course Esme and I. People think they are all brother and sister, which isn't actually true. We are a Coven, a family…." his eyes looked to Jasper "Jasper would you care to demonstrate a little something?" This might frighten the hell out of Bella, but she needed to know the truth. Emmett loved her and they wanted her to join their family.

Jasper grinned big and stood up walking to her extending his hand from a distance "Bella" motioning for her to stand and come to him, her eyes widened a little nervous of what he was about to do. "Don't be scared. Trust me."


	6. Hold To Jasper?

"_Bella" motioning for her to stand and come to him, her eyes widened a little nervous of what he was about to do. "Don't be scared. Trust me." _

Emmett laughed watching her carefully. She just wanted to remain sitting in his lap, but now Jasper had her standing up in front of everyone for some reason. Bella eyes cut over at the family seeing her hot man Emmett then Alice giggled, Rosalie sat on the couch quietly with smile taking Edward's hand in hers, Carlisle had moved over putting a arm around his wife Esme who was smiling behind the couch were Emmett was sitting. Bella turned back to Jasper more than confused.

Jasper laughed walking towards the door "how about a little ride Bella?" pale fingers pushed his blonde lock out of his face and tucked it behind his ear, grabbing her jacket from the coat hanger he strutted back over slowly in her direction, "put this on darling."

"Why? I don't want to go outside Jasper. What can't Emmett take me?"

"Go on Bella." Emmett's velvet voice said gently from the couch. "I think you would rather Jasper take you your first time than me" pausing "I might get overly excited and show off a little too much. Least Dad thinks so." Esme standing behind the couch smacked him on the back of the head softly. He looked up at her "What?"

Bella crinkled her nose at him "do what?" her attention turned when Rosalie laughed "just do it Bella. Trust him."

"Carlisle?" Bella sighed softly almost begging for him to say something. Do something.

"Bella put this on" Jasper standing a few steps behind holding the jacket for her to step in to. Carlisle was about to crack up laughing but he held his composure. Bella got closer to Jasper then turned around sticking each arm in the arm holes. He lifted the jacket over her shoulders then spinning her around facing him with golden eyes sparkling "I need you to hold on."

"To what?" she laughed out, thinking this was a joke. Everyone laughed loudly.

"To me."

"You? Why do I want to do that? I mean Alice is your wife." Alice giggled with a fist over her mouth. Bella turned her head to Alice.

Leaning over his southern drawl "Bella, trust me" his lips whispered in her ear causing her to jump, whipping around facing him.

"Yeah but…" turned about back to question Carlisle and his motives "Car.."

Jasper grabbed her sweeping her off her feet "fine. We'll do this the hard way."

"Wait!" she screamed then In a flash he was out the front door into the darkness running with her as fast as he could to the back yard then through the woods. Bella gripped to him hard, not believing what was happening. They were running through the woods faster than a car. Jasper quickly swung her around to his back keeping a grip on her hands, causing her legs to wrap around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck in a death grip "hold on Bella" he looked up then jumped grabbing a tree branch then climbed the tree to the top quickly.

Her heart rate was beating so fast "Jasper, how are you doing this?"

Jasper stopped at the top of the tree, "you see what I can do?"

"No freakin duh! I'm scared of heights!" burring her face in his back, holding tight. "Jasper. I'm so scared I think my grip is slipping."

He laughed and in a flash he was back down on the ground, hands slid her around the front of him, down his body and planted her feet on the ground "sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Her eyes were still shut "are we down yet?" he laughed "Bella, open your eyes." She cracked them taking a peek then realizing what had happened "did I just wake up or something?" He smiled "there's more Bella. I should get you back before Emmett comes looking for us. You get the idea."

"Your so fast and strong! You lifted me like I don't weigh anything then up that tree..."

"Climb on my back, I'm taking you back now." she nervously jumped on his back when he turned on her, arms gripping around his neck tightly. "Hold tight and don't shut your eyes this time." Suddenly he was gone, trees flew by as he ran, before another thought he was back inside the house sitting her down on her feet.

Emmett jumped up seeing she was pale "Babe" hands went around both sides of her face, golden eyes searching her face waiting for her to talk. Carlisle moved from Esme to Bella "Bella."

"I...I'm okay. I just need to sit down. So I'm not dreaming. That just seriously happened?" Emmett helped her sit down. Bella looked up at Carlisle who was still standing at the front door until she sat then in a flash he was kneeling in front of her checking her out "Bella are you dizzy?" She nodded "a little. You just was...standing there and then.."

Carlisle chuckled "Bella. We are vampires. The whole, pale cold skin, fast, strength thing and you see I only work night shift. Not that sunlight hurts us, it just makes us stand out a lot. we will show you in the morning. " He felt Bella tense "We just don't bite people for blood, only animals. If that's what your worried about."

"How do you think I cleaned your living room so quickly while you washed your hands?" Emmett added.

"Oh. Yeah. That was strange." Bella watched them all carefully then looked back at Carlisle in front of her not really knowing what to say.

Rosalie spoke up "we want you to be a part of our family. You don't have to be changed yet if you don't want to. We all have certain different abilities. Like Edward reads minds, Alice has visions of the future and Jasper feels emotions.

"Wow. A lot to process, but I'm okay. I think. Wow." squeezing Emmett's hand. Carlisle remained at her feet. After a few minutes of them waiting in silence to see how Bella was going to react, Bella broke out and said "Well, I guess that means I leave you to finish up the painting job since your so fast."

Everyone busted out chuckling in relief. Carlisle grabbed and kissed her cheek "I take that this is a yes, you will be a part of our family now.'

Bella looked at Emmett "Yes." looking back at Carlisle. "But I have very many questions to bug you about and I have to work tomorrow."

"You can't work Christmas Eve!" Emmett said sadly.

"I have to. I am working my shift then Ms. Dixon's shift that night. I go in at 7am and get off at 2am. I'm sorry Emmett. I told her I would before you asked me out." She kissed his cheek then laid her hand on his shoulder.

Carlisle smiled "I'll work that out. Go on in and I'll call you when it's worked out." He lifted her chin and got up "let's go gang. I'm sure Bella and Emmett have things to discuss." Carlisle took his keys from his pocket, everyone said bye then ran out in a flash before Bella's eyes.


	7. Trouble

After everyone left, Bella got up and locked the front door, turning back seeing Emmett staring at her "you sure you're not scared to be alone with me now that you know you the truth about us?"

"I'm not scared, just curious. I want to know everything." Bella smiled walking back over to him, "if you don't eat food then why were you eating at the hospital a couple of days ago?"

He grinned pulling her to the couch "because I wanted to fit in so you wouldn't suspect anything, plus Carlisle wasn't eating and I didn't want you to feel strange having two people staring at you, the mashed potatoes did taste pretty good even though I haven't eaten food in many years."

Straddling his lap, "Only because it was on 'my' fork," smiling down at him "so how old are you?" placing her soft tiny hands on the top of his muscular shoulders.

"25."

"Seriously. Come on."

"Okay, 120 years old"

"Oh is that all?" she giggled "I'm dating a 120 year old man who is hot as hell. I'm just plain jane, you sure you want me?" pausing again staring in his golden eyes that looked like a little flame burning now "Umm. How many girlfriends have you had? Were they human or vampires? Can you fly like the movies? Where do you sleep? How did you get turned?" cold hands reached up pulling her to his mouth to stop the questioning. She broke the kiss "nice answer to the first question, but I actual am looking for verbal answers to the others."

"Bella have you ever had a good Christmas?" he said softly.

She sighed softly "Do I have to answer that?" he could feel her tension in not wanting to talk about it.

"No sweetheart, but this is going to be the best one you've ever had. Well" pausing "until next year of course. Then I'll make it even better the following year and so on and so forth. You get it?"

She giggled and kissed him hard "I get it. One thing I need to get right now is a bath. I still have paint all over me. Will you stay tonight? I need to talk, I want to know everything."

He nodded "go shower, I'll cook you something. Pecan pie only is not supper."

Bella slid off his lap when he stood with her, her feet hit the carpet "okay. I'll hurry." She turned to run upstairs and he smacked her butt "hurry up." Chuckling, he headed into the kitchen plundering through her pantry and fridge.

* * *

Bella hurried in the shower, blow dried her hair and dressed in a pale blue spaghetti strap top and matching plaid sleep pants, hurrying down the stairs to where Emmett was "what's that smell?"

"Fried chicken and baked beans" He winked at her with a grin "you smell delicious" leaning over pressing kisses to her neck then pulled back "I was thinking…"quickly froze in place, smile wiped off his face.

"What? Emmett?"

"Someone's here. Don't move." placing a spoon he used to stir the baked beans with, down on the counter. The front door handle jiggled, a key went in and door started to open. It was Charlie. Bella moved to watch, seeing it was Charlie sneaking in. "Charlie."

Bella moved toward the living room "I didn't think you were ever coming back here."

"I was only coming to get something from the shed." looking at the colored walls and new furniture "What the hell have you done?" spotting Emmett "Who the hell is that?" leaving the front door wide open but walking in a few steps.

She walked over to greet him "This is my boyfriend Emmett and he is cooking me supper tonight." She hoped this would go over well and Charlie would get what he wanted and leave.

"I'm sure that's all he's doing" Charlie eyed Emmett.

"What we are doing really isn't your business. You left. Even wrote out in a letter saying the house was mine now." she tried standing up for herself.

"You're a slut, you know that! Just like your mother!"

Bella yelled out in anger "You're the one who disowned me, so did she. As of right now you're not my father anymore!" he slapped her across the face sending her flying back a few feet, then he was pulled backwards and thrown out the front door to the ground into the dark of night by Carlisle who had walked up behind him. Carlisle and Alice had come after Alice had a vision that something bad was going to happen.

Emmett was in a rage "Let me show you what I think of your sorry ass!" cracking his knucles, walking slowly toward Charlie until Charlie was pulled backwards out the door on the ground, in a flash. Carlisle had thrown Charlie out and now had a hand on Emmett's arm, "let me handle this son. Please."

Alice ran inside checking on Bella, noticing the huge purple hand print on the side of her face. Bella softly spoke to her "Alice, I'm fine. He gave me worse a couple of weeks ago when he left."

Charlie slowly getting off the ground brushing the dirt off watching Carlisle carefully, "you have no say in this Dr. Cullen. I am still the police chief here for now. You know you just assaulted a police officer?"

Calmly with a slight smirk on his face, Carlisle spoke up standing under the porch light "Maybe you are, maybe you're not, maybe I don't care Charlie Swan."

"Excuse me? I'll have you arrested Dr. Cullen for interf…"

Cutting him off, "please try" Carlisle titled his head to the side slightly waiting for Charlie to do something. Bella came out the front doors to where Carlisle was, putting her arm around his waist and he pulled her to him about to speak something to her.

"Your screwing him too Bella? I told you, you are a piece of worthless trash!"

Bella buried her face in Carlisle's chest holding back tears, Carlisle's eyes focused on her whispering in her ear, "you are none of those things sweetheart. You believe me?" She nodded against him. His eyes cut back over to Charlie who was standing there like he was waiting for a fight.

Emmett and Alice stood on each side of Carlisle. Carlisle shook his head "Charlie, I can't let you speak to my daughter that way. Leave and forget what you came here for or I will have to make you and I don't think you really want the second choice" still holding Bella to him protectively.

Emmett liked it when Carlisle got mad. He knew not to get in the way, so he just hung back. They rarely ever saw his temper but when he got furious, it was in deed entertaining. Alice bit her lip waiting for something to happen, knowing Charlie wasn't one to back down and Carlisle wasn't one to give a second chance to. Bella lifted her head from Carlisle's chest looking for Emmett then slowly moved from Carlisle into Emmett's arms where she knew she would be for the rest of her life.

"That is MY daughter Dr. Cullen. I'll talk to her how I want! You have no…"

Bella yelled out this time, "just shut the hell up and leave okay? Just leave! I'm not your daughter anymore. I have a real family now and I'm in love with Emmett too." Emmett's arm around her waist pulled her back against his hips for support.

Charlie yelled "That's it! You're all arrested for disorderly conduct" he reached for his belt loop where his cell phone was, but got pinned to the hood of his truck by Carlisle in a flash. Emmett slowly slid away from Bella and looked at Alice "please take her inside. This might be ugly."

Alice nodded and hands went to Bella's shoulders as they walked in and shut the door behind them. Alice took her to the kitchen so maybe they could hear anything that was happening outside. Carlisle can be very persuasive.

Bella walked carelessly to the stove "My chicken is burnt!"

Alice hurried "here let me get it" then cleaned it up.

Bella sat down at the kitchen table, elbows propped up, head in her hands.

Alice's mouth frowned and she walked over sitting down across from her "when this is over, it will be over for good. Nothing but happiness, trust me."


	8. Take Care

Carlisle's grip tightened on Charlie's clothes, keeping him pinned to the hood of the truck. "It would be at your best interest Charlie Swan if you would get in your truck, leave town forever. I will not have you speak to my daughter- to-be or hit her again! You should be glad that I didn't rip your head off for slapping her right then and there. I will still do it if you don't comply with my orders." Glamouring him was not in Carlisle's mind right now. He could do it the easy way to make him leave but Carlisle was past the point of wanting it the ease way.

Emmett moved from the porch out a little closer into the darken night where Carlisle was with Charlie. He knew there wasn't anything he really needed to do, Carlisle could certainly handle himself. Charlie made a quick move to try to grab his gun that he had hid on his right side. Carlisle grabbed his arm and twisted his wrist breaking it in two places "that is for Bella" then Carlisle swiftly moved then pulled the gun out with the other hand and threw it at Emmett's feet on the ground. Charlie yelped in pain. Carlisle yanked him from off the truck to his feet then let him go "get out of here."

Charlie grabbed his wrist "you broke my wrist!"

Emmett chuckled to himself, eyes squinted at the gun. He picked it up, unloaded it then tossed the gun onto the porch step.

Charlie shouted "You can't make me do anything Dr. Cullen. You won't get away with this!"

"Yes he will!" Emmett said calmly. "You really don't want to make him mad Charlie."

Charlie holding his wrist walked backwards toward the truck, Carlisle paced forward in his direction "don't come back!" Charlie was going to use the radio in his truck. He smirked at Carlisle opening the door to his truck. He slid in and reached for his radio to call out. Carlisle was in his face before he could speak, hand grabbed the radio from under the dash and ripped it with the mount out of the truck. Charlie freaked, that radio had been mounted with bolts and screws. It was impossible to move it without having to screw it out. "How did you? You just ripped that out!"

Carlisle's eyes glowed brighter gold "if you don't want something of yours ripped out you best leave right now!"

Charlie gulped loudly "okay. okay. I'm leaving!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Carlisle and Emmett walked back in to the house with calm expressions heading to the kitchen quickly. Bella's hands dropped from her face that was buried in them "I'm so sorry you had to deal with him." Emmett sat down beside her wrapping his strong arms around her.

"Bella. It's over with. You're safe and he's not coming back." Carlisle stood by the stove then smelt the burnt fried chicken then started plundering in her cabinets "I'll get you some food then you should eat and go to bed. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and you got to go to work early." Emmett nodded.

Bella groaned "I'll just eat a sandwich." She stood up and Carlisle's hand motioned for her to sit "I'll make it. What do you want on it?"

"Bread and ham only, plain is good" sitting back down leaning against Emmett who was throwing his arm around her, dark eyes watched Carlisle then slanted over to Alice then Emmett. Carlisle walked over handing her a plate with the sandwich on it "Thank you Carlisle."

Smiling looking concerned "you're welcome" stepping back leaving against the counter by the sink "I already took care of your double shift tomorrow. You go in a 7am and get off at 3pm."

_There was something special Esme, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward were back at the house planning at this moment for Christmas Eve night for Bella. Even Santa would be visiting her late that night after she went to bed, as a big surprise from Emmett. Esme and Rosalie just loved planning things, especially to surprise someone and it had been a long time since they got to have a party too. _

Bella finished her sandwich, "very good. I couldn't have made it any better."

"Suck up." Emmett laughed.

"How am I doing?" she giggled.

Alice laughed "I'm heading out because I have to help Rosalie with something. I'll run back Carlisle so just keep the car." He nodded "thanks Alice for telling me about tonight. See you tomorrow." Alice hugged Carlisle then hugged Bella and was gone.

Carlisle watched her leave then turned his golden eyes on Bella, "Bella, I'll stay till it gets close to sunlight, then I'll head out with Emmett so you can dress for work. I just want to make sure you're safe after what happened tonight."

Bella nodded "thank you. I'd appreciate that Dad."

Emmett smiled, she was fitting in perfectly. Bella went to take her plate to the sink but Carlisle took it from her instead "let me."

Bella sighed "Okay, but can I just sleep on the couch tonight since you guys are staying over? I don't want to miss anything."

Emmett looked at Carlisle then back at her, "why not." He could put her sound to sleep and take her to bed within 1 minute anyway. "Lets go watch some tv."

Bella wiped her eyes, looking really tired before glancing at the clock seeing it was 10pm already. Bella sat on the couch between the two of them, but snuggled up to Emmett. Emmett looked in her eyes "Bella. I'm sorry to do this to you" his eyes began glamorizing hers "you are sleepy, go to sleep and dream sweet dreams" her eyes got extremely heavy "love you Emm" then she fell straight into a deep sleep.

Carlisle gave him thumbs up as Emmett picked her up and carried her to bed and tucked her in. They stood watch all night until 5:25am before her 5:30am alarm clock went off, leaving breakfast they had cooked for her on the kitchen table.

* * *

Next morning she woke not remembering how she got in her bed. She shook her head then got on up, showered and dressed, knowing the guys should have been gone already. She could smell food as she walked down the stairs. She found the breakfast on the table still hot. "That was really sweet." She ate a few bites then cleaned the plate before heading to the hospital to begin her shift.

3pm came quickly, not much was going on. Bella had all the nurses talking to her, being so nice. Probably since Carlisle liked her and actually took her to eat the last shift she worked. They all would do anything just for him to speak to them, Bella found it amusing. Grabbing her keys, slipping on her jacket she made her way out to her truck then headed home calling Emmett letting him know she was heading home now. He told her he would pick her up at 6:30pm after it got dark. She drove up, not noticing anything different then headed inside.

She sat her keys down on the kitchen table then made her way upstairs to soak in the tub a little while then dress in something really cute since she was going to the Cullen's tonight. 6:15pm, Bella had dressed in a pale pink soft fitted sweater, dark jeans, hair rolled into spiral curls with the curling iron, pink bracelet with matching dangling earrings.

She headed down the stairs noticing lights outside, looking across the room at the clock 6:20pm and it was already really dark outside "what is that?" She walked to the door and opened it noticing her porch and house covered in white Christmas lights, she laughed "they are so sneaky!" Then Emmett came pulling up in the drive in Rosalie's red corvette laughing seeing she just discovered the beautiful Christmas lights.


	9. Merry Christmas Bella

Bella grabbed her jacket and her keys from inside then locked and shut the front door. Turning to walk off the porch, in a flash he was out of the red sports car wearing black slacks, red silk button down shirt and a black tie. He was on the porch so quickly, large hands grabbed pulling her against him then kissed her softly "You look so hot! I might not be able to keep my hands off of you tonight, especially with those curls in your hair. Wow!" licking his lips dipping down for another soft wet kiss. He pulled back, "I have something for you." Bella smiled. Both standing under the Christmas lights of the porch he got down on one knee pulling out a little black box, opening it in one swift move, looking up at her "I love you. Will you marry me Bella Swan?"

She gasped at the huge diamond princess cut ring "Emmett! Oh my God! I love you! Yes!" tears began trickling down her cheek, her arms reached down wrapping around his neck before he could stand. He picked her arm turning in a circle then kissed her rougher, her tongue danced with his until he leaned back wiping her tears with his finger "you need to put this one then." taking her hand in his, sliding the ring on her slim finger. Perfect fit. "Emmett, it is beautiful! More than words can describe." He smiled pulling her to him, holding her tightly "now we have to go tell the family. I didn't tell them what I was doing. So it will be a surprise for everyone." Bella giggled. Emmett walked her to the car and opened the door for her before he got in and they drove away.

* * *

**At the Cullen House: **Emmett and Bella walked in the house together. Bella looked around at the sight, the whole house was decorated like Christmas. The Cullens were standing by a huge 12ft Christmas Tree decorated in red and gold ornaments with red and gold ribbons running throughout the branches in the middle of the living room "now that is the prettiest tree Ihave ever seen."

"Thank you! Us ladies worked really hard on it" Emse said walking over giving Bella a hug, her eyes caught the sparkle of something on her hand "what is that?" Emmett chuckled watching Esme's hands take Bella's left hand "You guys..."

"Are getting married!" Bella said sweetly. Esme hugged her tight "congrats! I'm so proud of you two!" Carlisle sped to them hugging Bella then Emmett "Congrats! You guys!"

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Alice jumped up and down! "Emmett, you didn't tell me you were proposing! I didn't get to help pick out a ring." running over to look at the ring on Bella's hand "you did a good job. That is beautiful!" Emmett laughed, "I do have good taste! It was suppose to be a surprise!" Edward, Rosalie and Jasper made their way to check out the ring and hug them, saying congrats too. Everyone was shocked and very happy for them.

Carlisle called everyone to attention. "I have gotten something really special I need to say." Rosalie giggled knowing what was coming. "As you know, every member of the family gets that special vehicle to drive." He smiled at Bella holding keys in his hand "since you are always so easy to buy for, Rosalie picked out a new vehicle for you. She said you mentioned something about wanting a really big dog like a English Mastiff, so hopefully what she got you something big enough to carry that monster dog in." Bella's eyes widened "what do you mean?"

Rosalie grabbed the keys from Carlisle "it's out back!"

"what? You didn't? You guys have one so much for me. This is way too much." Bella followed Rosalie.

Alice giggled as everyone followed Rosalie and Bella out the back kitchen door to the back yard. They just loved buying things for other people. Especially when that person was really sweet and never took advantage of anyone. Bella always thought of others before herself. The Cullens couldn't wait to spoil her rotten, just like Rosalie and Alice already were.

Carlisle came up behind Bella quickly, hands over her eyes pushing her to walk on. Her hands latched on top of his.

Rosalie laughed "no peeking dear Bella."

Emmett chuckled now at her side walking "you'll love it but not sure which you will like better."

"huh?" Bella said still blinded by Carlisle's hands hearing Emmett right beside her.

Esme giggled "Dear Bella, don't worry."

Jasper grabbed Drake, the white English Mastiff puppy, from the back bed room and hurried him out the back door quietly hoping the huge monster puppy wouldn't bark yet. Jasper whispered to the dog petting him gently until they got to the backyard. Edward was now sitting in the brand new 2011 black Land Rover Range Rover that had a huge Red and Gold Bow on the hood of it.

Carlisle moved his hands, Jasper made the dog bark, Bella turned seeing the huge white puppy and the Land Rover "You Didn't!"

Jasper laughed and Edward moved from the vehicle "I would say your in shock!" Bella just stood there silent. No one had ever went out of there way for her. So much was going through her head. Jasper began walking toward her with the dog, her eyes looking down at her ring, the dog the new suv. She turned to say something to Carlisle, blood rushed to her head and she fainted. Emmett caught her "Carlisle I guess it was too much." Carlisle chuckled, lay her on her couch. I'm sure. After everything she's been through, I guess this could be a little overwhelming, not to mention your surprise proposal." Emmett smiled then carried her inside and layed her on the couch.

Jasper brought Drake inside. Alice and Jasper had fun giving him a really nice bath. Alice put some of her good smelling bathwash on him. Poor Drake smelt like a girl, Jasper thought to himself with a smile. Drake went to Bella and began licking her face until she woke up "huh?" Eyes twitched open seeing the dog, hands went straight to him petting him "hey there boy." Jasper helped pull him off of Bella so Carlisle could sit her up, kneeling in front of her "how you feel?" hands checking her out like a good doctor.

"Okay. I think I was a little overly shocked."

"I'd say." Esme smiled with a chuckle "it feels good to do something for someone else. We got a little overly excited as you can tell."

Bella smiled. Emmett sat down by her, arm wrapping around her waist. Her eyes found his and she smiled. Edward spoke walking up, "I named your dog Drake, Jasper picked him out, Alice bathed him in her girly stuff, Rosalie brushed him and Emmett picked out his bedding and food. So you're set. He is really sweet."

Jasper sat down on the other side of Bella, "and Carlisle and Esme picked out your Land Rover."

Bella giggled "you guys! Thank you all for everything. I'm still in shock" leaning over she hugged Emmett " I love you" then kissed him softly, then hugged Jasper "thank you" who was on the other side of her. Pushing herself from the couch, she hugged each of them, a few tears escaping down her cheek. "I'm really thankful. I mean it. I don't deserve any of this."

Carlisle kissed her forehead "Merry Christmas my daughter."

Bella hugged Carlisle then let go making her way to Emmetter, wrapping her arms around him, holding his tightly, he leaned down whispered "Merry Christmas, MY Bella."


End file.
